Silence
by Pepper Blueberry
Summary: Él siente envidia, por culpa de ella, envidia hacia su hermano, envidia por los que le coquetean, a ella a su prometida... Envidia hasta por su gato. One-shot. RabastanxOC


**Título:** Silencio  
**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no estoy que me pudro en euros, no tengo hijos, ni esposo... ni he estado casada dos veces, en realidad nunca he tenido novio, si acaso pretendiente. No soy Rowling, esta historia esta basada en lugares y personajes, que ella ideo. No gano nada con esto, porque si ganara algo, lo haría más a menudo. No intento violar copyrights. Rebecca Livenworth no me pertenece, le pertenece a un player de Back to the Past.  
**Tipo:** General.  
**Personajes:** Rabastan Lestrange, Rebecca Livenworth y el gato.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1212

Deberian de poner a Rabastan como personaje ¬¬... Se lo han comido horriblemente.

* * *

Silencio, perfecto, eterno y efímero a la vez, el molesto chirrido de una silla al ser movida, lo corto como un cuchillo, pero aquel mismo sonido, quedo consumido por la oscuridad. Una de las dos figuras que habitaban en aquel momento el lugar, se movió incomoda, por sus movimientos, intentando darse calor, el frío de aquel lugar era mayor del que exteriorizaba, las paredes limpias, de un blanco sucio reflejaban quedamente, la poca luz que entraba. 

La lluvia azotaba las ventanas _imparable_.

Un suave ronroneo, se escucho en uno de los extremos del lugar, seguido inmediatamente por una risita infantil, femenina.

Silencio. Un carraspeo se oyó del lado contrario.

-Creí que odiabas a los animales- dijo una voz grave, de hombre.

No tuvo respuesta inmediata.

Un chasquido se escucho seguido de un ronroneo, y entonces, la dueña de la risa infantil hablo, con su voz cargada de seguridad.

-Esta oscuro, prende una luz-

-No, no pienso hacer nada al respecto- respondió burlonamente.

La voz femenina, soltó una exclamación poco decorosa, el sonido de un animal quejándose y movimientos bruscos. Y allí comenzó la persecución.

Sillas corriéndose, mesas hechas bruscamente a un costado, golpes y movimiento.

-Prende una luz!- exigió la voz femenina, autoritaria, sin vacilar.

-Bien…-

Y la luz se hizo.

Separados por varios pupitres se encontraban dos adolescentes, un muchacho de cabellos castaños, a simple vista sucios, aspecto desaliñado y una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. Frente a él, una joven, hermosa, de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y porte elegante, su rostro reflejaba ira y disconformidad a pares.

Ella quiso matarlo a el.

Él quiso desaparecerse, pero la maldita puerta de aquella aula, estaba mágicamente trancada.

-Devuélveme mi varita- soltó bruscamente ella, intentando mantener su compostura, intentando no ir a Azkaban tan joven.

Él le había quitado la varita, por _seguridad_.

-No quiero morir joven Rebecca- siseo el, retadoramente, jugando con la paciencia de ella.

Un gruñido salio de los labios de ella, un gesto feroz se formo en su cara.

A los pies de la joven, se acerco un gato negro, se restregó contra sus piernas cubiertas por calcetines, intentando calmarla, con un maullido tranquilo, intentando atraer su atención.

-Ah… Joe- murmuro ella, agachándose junto al animal y tomándolo en sus brazos, cariñosamente, algo extraño en ella.

El castaño frunció el ceño –Ese no es su nombre- se quejo abiertamente –no tiene- aclaro.

-Por lo mismo- dijo ella alzando sus cejas elegantemente, se dio la vuelta, y emprendió camino hacia una de las sillas, lejos de él, sentándose con movimientos refinados, como un felino.

-Como quieras…- farfullo como respuesta él. Sentándose en una silla tras de él, sin apartar su mirada de la pelinegra, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mentalmente, él la culpo a ella de todo,_ injustamente_, si no fuera por su culpa ellos no estarían allí, sin poder salir, con hambre y con frío. Si tan solo ella no se hubiera puesto a parlotear con aquel idiota, egocéntrico de Ravenclaw, el no se habría puesto celoso, si ella no lo hubiera evitado toda la tarde, él no habría tenido un ataque de ira, no habría destruido aquel cojín y ese mocoso de primero, no estaría en la enfermería por andar de metiche.

El silencio regreso. Lo único que se escucho, fue el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana _insistente_.

Si ella le tuviera el más mínimo respeto. Aunque fuera por consideración.

El recuerdo de su hermano llego a su cabeza, Rodolphus, lo invadió, le perforo el cerebro, su voz recordándole… y como la mayoría de las veces, sintió aquel gusanillo carcomerle. _Envidia_, ira, odio. Por todas las razones, Rodolphus, era tan terrible… Y Rebecca, si tan solo… si tan solo ella…

Entonces, a ella también le odio. Por coquetear con otros, por sonreírles, por todos los pequeños detalles que le dedicaba a otros. No a él, él que era su prometido, sintió _envidia_ de aquellos desgraciados.

Y la culpo. Si le hubiera hecho caso, no la habría tomado del brazo, como de costumbre, ni la habría llevado a aquella aula, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades, tampoco, en su furia, habría cerrado aquella puerta con sabría que encantamiento y no habrían quedado encerrados, ellos dos y su metiche gato.

La volvió a observar, acariciaba la cabeza de su gato.

Él lo sabia ella odiaba los animales, porque eran sucios. Igual que él. Supuso entonces que ella, Rebecca, quería acostumbrarse a tratar con un animal, porque así era como le veía, muy en lo profundo, se sintió dolido… pero aquellos estúpidos con los cuales coqueteaba, ellos no eran animales, no ellos no…

Sus nudillos crujieron, y como era costumbre la observo, fijamente, sin apartar por un segundo la mirada, esperando que se incomodara.

Era para que ella no le engañara, en el fondo tenia miedo, miedo de que ella se enterara, se enterara y buscara la manera de vengarse, con alguno de esos idiotas, que tan embobados iban tras ella. Abrió sus ojos preocupado, si Rodolphus se enterase, sufriría sus comentarios durante un tiempo, sin manera de confrontarle, la mujer de su hermano, era sencillamente perfecta.

Deseo que Rebecca fuera como Bellatrix, otra vez, sentía envidia de su hermano.

La risa infantil de Rebecca llego de nuevo a sus oídos.

Ella jugaba bastante entretenida con su gato, el ronroneaba sobre sus piernas, y ella le hacia cariños en su panza. Como envidiaba a su maldito gato, ella trataba mejor al gato, que a el, a Rabastan Lestrange, su prometido.

Maldijo mentalmente a su gato, por metiche.

-Ya veras, seguro que Regulus o alguien se da cuenta que no estamos- pensó en su animo, en la probabilidad, de que enserio notara su ausencia, quería convencerse, que no se quedaría allí con ella, para siempre.

De nuevo silencio, Rabastan bufo exasperado, cansado.

-Seguro, y ojala sepa quitar ese estúpido encantamiento- respondió ella volteando a verlo, con una sonrisa.

Rabastan le miro entonces asombrado, aquella sonrisa podía pasar por sincera, por amable.

-Y en dado caso, de que no sepa… Lestrange te echaré toda la culpa a ti…- sus dientes rechinaron, su rostro mostraba furia infinita, el gato sobre sus piernas, emitió un quejido lastimero.

-No ahorques a mi gato- replico el, sin preocuparse en realidad.

Ella aflojo el agarre, dándole cariño al gato, mientras murmuraba palabras amables.

Rabastan volvió a hacer crujir sus nudillos, maldito gato, se aseguraría de matarle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, lo haría pasar por un accidente, así sentiría un poco menos de _envidia estúpida_, sentir envidia por un gato...

En que clase de ser se estaba convirtiendo.

De nuevo, el silencio invadió el aula, apenas interrumpido por los murmullos de Rebecca, y por el sonido de la lluvia.

Después de la tormenta llegaba la calma, pero con ellos nunca sucedería, y mucho menos cuando el diera la siguiente estocada.

_Estas llena de pelos de gato, Livenworth. _Ella enloquecería.

* * *

**Comentarios del autor:** No se que tan bueno sea (es lo primero que me animo a subir), pero yo cumplo, soy una chica responsable. El titulo no me convence. Lo largo, me vuelve paranoica. Definitivamente, no me reten a hacer un Drabble, no podría... Doce doce!!! X3! 

Ahora les digo, Rabastan es un gran personaje, o por lo menos la visión que yo tengo de él.

Back to the Past, es un RPG (juego de rol), basado en los merodeadores, si le interesa... pregunten que yo respondo.

Marcela.

Lo dejo a sus gustos, un Review no mata a nadie


End file.
